No lo puedo creer
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Carlos ha perdido su casco... ¿Lo encontrara? ¿Por que se le perdio? ¿Que tiene que ver esto con la historia en realidad? No lo se, pero me gustaria que leyeran el fic.


Hola a todos.

Hoy vengo con otro One-Shot y es el momento en que les digo que me siento realizado, por haber hecho y trabajado a todas las parejas Big Time… unas más otras menos… pero me hace sentir bien.

Es mi primer fic Kenlos… así es que no sean muy duros, tal vez este algo flojo o le falte algo pero pues, se va mejorando de poco a poco así es que no me odien si esta muy mal.

Sin más que decirles les dejo…

* * *

_**No lo puedo creer.**_

* * *

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Palm Woods.

Todo seguía su curso normal, salvo en un departamento en donde había mucho movimiento a causa de un pequeño moreno que estaba buscando algo muy importante para él…

-¡JAMES! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI CASCO?!- decía el moreno desesperado mientras seguía revolviendo todas las cosas del apartamento en busca de su amado casco.

-Por décima vez… ¡NO LO SE!- contestaba James algo frustrado mientras se veía al espejo, sentado en el sillón naranja de la sala.

-¡Logie! Dile a James que me de mi casco.- suplicaba el moreno al pálido que estaba leyendo un libro sentado en la mesa.

-James… ¡Dale su casco a Carlos!- apoyo Logan, alzando por unos momentos la vista de su libro.

-¡Ya les dije que no lo tengo!- seguía argumentando el más alto.

-¡LOGIE!- seguía lloriqueando el moreno y haciendo un gran puchero.

-¡El dice que no lo tiene! ¡No puedo hacer que diga que lo tiene y que lo entregue!- dijo Logan un poco ya frustrado por la situación.

-Pero… ¡DONDE ESTA MI CASCO!- decía Carlos al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡NO LO SABEMOS!- contestaron en un grito muy fuerte Logan y James enojados.

Carlos no pudo soportar más y salio corriendo a su habitación.

-Creo que fuimos muy duros con el.- dijo Logan con culpabilidad.

-Claro que no, el no dejaba de fastidar con su maldito casco.- dijo James mientras se seguía mirando en el espejo.

Logan planeo algo, por lo que se levanto rápidamente, dejo su libro en la mesa y se dirigio directamente con "La cara".

-¿Qué pensarías si te faltara esto?- dijo Logan para luego arrebatarle rápidamente de las manos el espejo a James.

-¡OYE!-dijo James poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quieres tu espejo?- comenzó Logan alejándose de James.

-¡DEVUELVÉME MI ESPEJO!- grito James corriendo directamente a Logan.

James prácticamente tacleo a Logan y ambos cayeron al suelo, Jamie encima de Logie. Ambos se tensaron un poco por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-M m me devuelves mi espejo.- dijo James con nerviosismo.

-Claro…- contesto Logan de la misma forma. Le tendió el espejo y James lo tomo pero no se movió ni un centímetro de encima de Logan.

Logan simplemente se comenzó a excitar por la cercanía de James, sentir sus fuertes brazos y su hermosa cara y olor tan cerca de el lo comenzaron a volver loco.

-Logie… ¿Qué tienes en los pantalones?-dijo James moviéndose un poco.

-Nada… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Logan sintiendo placer por cada movimiento del más alto,

-Porque hay algo que me molesta aquí… mira es esto.- dijo James tomando con la mano ese objeto duro de Logan… y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era.

-Lo siento Logie… yo no quería manosear nada…- empezó James que estaba ya por completo avergonzado y sonrojado.

-¿En serio no querías tocar nada? Eso deprime.- dijo Logan en un tono sensual y atrayendo a James a su cuerpo, dándole un beso apasionado.

-Wow… eso no me lo esperaba y pensándolo bien… si quería manosear desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo James ahora sin pena… bueno un poco.

-¿Entonces te gusto?- dijo Logan, ya estaba seguro de aquello, pero quería oírlo de los labios del alto.

-Por supuesto que si Logie… y mucho.- dijo James dándole un beso al pálido en la mejilla.

-¿Solo la mejilla? Pensé que podíamos llegar a algo más.- comenzó Logan que estaba acariciando el cuerpo de James con mucha ternura pero también con mucho deseo.

-Entonces vamos a nuestra habitación.- dijo James poniéndose de pie junto con el pequeño Logie.

-Vámonos ya.- dijo al final Logan que tomo de la mano a James y lo dirigió para su habitación y se encerraron para luego perderse en su propio mundo de placer y amor recién descubierto.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro en una habitación, que estaba ocupada por un pequeño chico moreno que estaba recostado en su cama.

Estaba llorando y tenía una almohada abrazada en sus brazos, ahí dejaba caer todas sus lágrimas.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible que mientras yo estoy preocupado por mi casco James y Logan me gritaran tan horrible y tan fuerte?" pensaba Carlos mientras seguía derramando gota a gota de sus ojos.

"Además se nota que están tan preocupados por mi que ahora se están revolcando los dos juntos en alguna cama" seguía pensando Carlos pero ahora con algo de odio, pero mayormente resentimiento por ser ignorado por sus dos mejores amigos.

"Creo que el único que me hace caso y me quiere es mi Kenny" se dijo así mismo el moreno.

"!Debo de comportarme¡ ¡He vuelto a decir mi y Kenny! Eso no esta bien" se regañaba Carlos, dejando de llorar por un rato mientras recordaba a su amado rubio, pero luego aumentando su llanto, sin medida alguna al recordar que su casco estaba perdido y peor aun que el rubio jamás lo amaría.

Carlos cerro sus hinchados ojos por el esfuerzo de estar llorando tanto tiempo he intento dormirse, pero de pronto sintió que la poca luz del sol, comenzaba a inundar en el lugar.

-¿Carlitos?- pregunto Kendall mientras entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de el omitiendo los rayos del sol, quedando la habitación de nuevo a oscuras.

-¡Kenny!- dijo Carlos intentando sonar alegre pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

-¿Kenny?- dijo el rubio, pues era la primera vez que el moreno le llamaba así.

-Lo siento, si quieres te llamo Kendall.- dijo Carlos sintiéndose cada vez más triste.

-No te preocupes, Kenny se oye bien y más porque viene de tus labios.- dijo Kendall.

Carlos se sintió bien por el cumplido que acababa de recibir y se olvido por un momento de lo que había pasado con su casco.

-¿Ocurre algo Carlitos? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- dijo Kendall acercándose a la cama donde seguía recostado Carlos.

Se sentó al lado del moreno, para luego quitarle la almohada de entre los brazos y lanzarla por un lado y sin dirección alguna. El rubio se recostó junto al moreno y lo cubrió con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto de nuevo Kendall algo preocupado y revolviéndole el cabello al moreno.

-Es que… ¡No encuentro mi casco!- dijo Carlos presionando su cara el pecho de Kendall, intentando no llorar y aprovechando, aspiraba el agradable olor que desprendía el rubio.

-Oh, es eso.- dijo Kendall, parecía que ya sabia que el casco ya estaba perdido, pero era ilógico ya que Kendall no había estado en todo el día y al moreno se le había perdido el casco recién en la mañana.

-¿Ya sabias acerca de esto?- dijo Carlos sorprendido y con la esperanza de que Kendall trajera de regreso su amado casco.

-Pues yo… lo tome prestado en la mañana.- dijo Kendall esperando la peor reacción de Carlos.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces tu lo tienes.- dijo Carlos aliviado.

-No, no lo tengo.- dijo Kendall con pesar en su voz.

-¡Como que no lo tienes! Pero si me acabas de decir que…- comenzo Carlos pero la voz de Kendall lo corto en seco.

-Lo perdi.- dijo Kendall abrazando con fuerza al rubio que ahora estaba llorando sin parar.

-¡No es cierto Kendall! ¡Dime que no es cierto!- dijo Carlos.

-Lo siento Carlitos, pero fui muy descuidado.- dijo Kendall.

Carlos, de pronto sintió mucha rabia en contra de Kendall… lo amaba mucho, pero se habia pasado de la línea en ese mismo instante al perder su casco.

El moreno, como pudo se solto de los brazos del rubio y se alejo lo más que pudo de el.

-Carlitos yo…- empezó Kendall de nuevo, se le veía muy triste y arrepentido, pero a Carlos eso ya no le era suficiente.

-¡No lo puedo creer Kendall Knight! ¡Perdiste mi objeto más preciado desde que tengo memoria y solo me dices "Lo siento" con cara de arrepentido! ¿Crees que eso regresara mi casco? Por supuesto que no.

¡Eres el peor amigo que una persona puede tener! Eres descuidado, desordenado y por si fuera poco también eres un descarado que piensa que todo se puede arreglar con un lo siento y una carita de cachorro arrepentido.- dijo Carlos con furia.

-Pero Carlitos yo…- intento Kendall de nuevo, pero le fue imposible proseguir.

-¡No me llames Carlitos! Es más ¡Ya ni siquiera me hables! Eres la peor persona con la que me he cruzado en mi vida… me quitaste lo más preciado en la vida, no se como me enamore de ti.- dijo Carlos arrepintiéndose de la ultima parte un poco, pero sintiéndose algo liberado por haber confesado ya su amor a Kendall, aunque no fue la mejor situación ni la que esperaba.

-¿Esta enamorado de mi?- dijo Kendall con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡ESTABA! Me oíste ¡ESTABA! Ya no más, con esto que has hecho ya no puedo sentir más que indiferencia por ti.- dijo Kendall dándole la espalda a Kendall.

-Perdón Carlitos… Carlos. Lo siento mucho en serio, espero que en algún momento me perdones y aquí te dejo el casco nuevo que te compre… esperaba que eso arreglara todo pero por lo que veo… no es ni será así- dijo Kendall. Se puso de pie y dejo el casco que había dejado bajo la cama, antes de acostarse en esa misma.

Dio los primero pasos y sintió como algo lo detenía. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Carlos.

-No te vayas, vuélvete a acostar aquí.- pido el moreno.

El rubio solamente obedeció y se volvió a recostar, pero se encontraba un poco serio y sobretodo se sentía muy mal por las palabras que acababa de decir Carlos, se escucharon tan ciertas y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que el moreno ya no estaba enamorado de el… ¿O si?

-Kendall lo lamento mucho… hable sin pensar.- dijo Carlos sintiéndose incomodo al saber que ahora estaba del otro lado de la situación inicial.

-No te preocupes Carlos, solamente dañaste mi orgullo, mis sentimientos y mi autoestima… casi no hiciste nada.- contesto Kendall secamente.

-Pero yo… lo siento.- dijo Carlos soltando un gran suspiro.- Kenny siempre te he amado y te amare, no se porque te dije que ya no estaba enamorado de ti, pero creo que moriré con este amor. Yo lo…- dijo Carlos siendo interrumpido por unos labios muy suaves y gentiles que parecían expertos en el tema de besar, mientras que los labios del moreno se movían de una manera torpe he inexperta.

-¿Eso es que me perdonas?- dijo Carlos.

-Lo considerare.- dijo Kendall abrazando a Carlos como habían empezado desde que entro Kendall a la habitación.

-No seas así… ¿Me das otro beso?- dijo Carlos con algo de pena.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo Kendall que le dio un beso suave, cálido y fugaz al moreno.-¿Qué te parece tu nuevo casco?- pregunto el rubio, mientras veía como Carlos ya lo tenia puesto desde que se comenzaron a besar.

-Me gusta mucho… aunque me faltara acostumbrarme a este.- dijo con algo de indiferencia, pues ahora ese casco tenía un poco de mayor valor por quien se lo había dado.

-¿Quieres estrenar el casco?- dijo Kendall de una forma picara mientras comenzaba a cariciar el cuerpo del moreno y le daba algunos besos en el cuello.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto inocentemente Carlos.

Kendall le susurro algunas palabras en el oído para que Carlitos entendiera todo el concepto.

-¿Y como estrenaremos el casco así?- pregunto de nuevo inocente Carlos.

Kendall solamente se rio y comenzó a despojar de su ropa al moreno.

-Lo que menos importa aquí es el casco.- contesto Kendall para luego comenzar a besar a Carlos que ahora se dejaba llevar por el rubio que le ayudaría a estrenar su nuevo casco, de una forma muy poco común… pero aún así es un estreno.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Estuvo tan mal? Pues dejen sus reviews con sus sugerencias para que pueda mejorar con esta pareja que es nueva para mi… pero que en realidad me gusto mucho hacer.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos luego

Se despide

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
